Family Above All Else
by darkness wasted
Summary: Two friends leave the orphanage behind to find a better life. With the help of some friends they may even get a new family.
1. The Orphans Escape!

Fic for my friends Kitsune Disciple (my big bro) and UniqueMelody (my sis). Logan the Cyndaquill owns Tex the hedgehog. (he's my friend too.)

* * *

"Well maybe if you stay quiet we would be able to get out of here with no problem." A purple rabbit said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry Anna. I just hate the dark, hardly anything good happens in the dark. A light blue hedgehog frowned.

Anna and her friend Darkness were underground. They were inside a tunnel they've been working on for five months. They were trying to get away from the orphanage they lived in.

"Are we near the exit yet?" Darkness frowned. Anna rolled her eyes. Her sister was full of questions. They weren't real sisters but they adopted each other as sisters.

"Ow! Anna! Watch your foot! You literally kicked my nose!" Darkness said rubbing her throbbing nose.

"D! Shh! You can cause a cave in." Anna frowned.

"How? We're not even in a cave." Darkness laughed sarcastically.

"Shhh!" Anna said putting her index finger to her lips. Darkness or better known as D, rolled her eyes and giggled.

They continued to crawl through the dirt tunnel. Not one making a sound. Anna looked ahead and saw a small light.

"D! D I found it." Anna smiled.

"Oh finally. I'm starting to hate cramped spaces now. Keep going!" Darkness smiled pushing Anna along. They finally reached a large opening where they could stand.

"Oww! Man I feel sore." Anna said stretching. Darkness looked up and saw a man hole entry way. She climbed the ladder with Anna following close behind.

"Can you lift that lid?" Anna asked.

"I think so." Darkness said putting her arms over her head. She pushed the round piece of metal. She kept pushing until it popped up.

"Yes! Come on sis!" Darkness smiled. She pushed the round piece of metal aside and climbed out. She looked around and smiled.

"Finally." She sighed in happiness.

"D? Some help please." Anna smiled.

"Oh sorry." Darkness grabbed Anna by her arms and pulled her up. Anna smiled and looked around. The sun was out and a few clouds were visible.

"Thank god! We're free!" Anna and Darkness hugged and shouted together.

"Oh gross my cloths." Anna frowned. Her grey shirt and blue jeans were muddy. Her sneakers were too.

"Yuck." Darkness stuck her tongue out. Her black shirt was spotted with mud. Same as her black jeans and sneakers.

"Okay. Now let's see…." Darkness pulled out a map from her pocket and opened it.

"Which way D?" Anna asked looking over her sister's shoulder.

"We go east." Darkness smiled. Anna nodded and flapped her ears. She hovered above the ground and smiled at Darkness.

"Let's go sis!" Anna smiled. She grabbed Darkness from under her arms and zoomed off. A few people saw them and were automatically curious. They watched as the two flew off.

"Alright Anna! Look! The train station." Darkness smiled.

"Great!" Anna smiled. The two landed at the entrance of the building.

"Alright next we need to get the tickets and we are out of here!" Darkness shouted to the heavens.

"Yeah. But…." Anna frowned and looked at the ground.

"But?" Darkness frowned.

"I still wish we had a new family D. We've seen so many of the other kids get new homes. What's wrong with us?" The young rabbit had small tears falling from her eyes. Darkness frowned and looked at her sister. She smiled and placed one hand on Anna's shoulder.

"We're way to special, unique, and fun loving for adults to adopt us." Darkness smiled. Anna looked at her and smiled.

"Really?" Anna smiled.

"Would I lie to you?" Darkness smiled.

Anna giggled and hugged her sister. Darkness hugged her back.

"And besides. I'm your sister and nothing can break us apart." The hedgehog smiled.

"Come on D! Let's get out of here!" Anna smiled. She grabbed Darkness' wrist and ran into the station.

"D?"

"Yeah?"

"How do we get the tickets?"

"Oh it's simple. My trademark puppy dog eyes." Darkness smirked.

"Your what?" Anna asked.

"Wait right here!" Darkness zoomed off to the ticket booth. Anna shrugged and sat down on a bench. She yawned and and saw darkness running up to her.

"Well?" Anna said sarcastically.

"Well what? Come on!" Anna was dragged to the train. Anna looked at her sister confused. She kept following her sister. They passed the ticket booth. Anna saw that inside the booth sat a blue fox crying.

"D? What did you do?" Anna asked. The climbed into the train. Darkness led Anna to a few seats that were in the back.

"D? Did you make that fox cry?"

"Hmm? I guess my trademark brought him to tears." Anna smiled and looked out the window. The train traveled onward. They passed towns, homes, and even the woods. Anna yawned and leaned her head against the glass. Darkness leaned on the armrest. The two drifted off to sleep.

"**Last stop, Station Square**!" The loudspeaker sounded.

"D! D wake up." Anna smiled shaking the sleeping hedgehog.

"Ohh. Anna! Five more hours."

"Don't you mean minutes?"

"No, I know what I said." Darkness smiled stretching.

The two hopped off the train and walked out of the station.

"Alright! Station Square!" Darkness smiled.

Anna's jaw dropped at the many buildings and open space.

"Now where do we go?" Anna asked hovering again.

"Mystic Ruins." Darkness smiled.

"Mystic ruins it is." Anna smiled. She grabbed hold of the hedgehog and flew off.

A pink hedgehog named Amy Rose was skipping through the city to pass the time. She wore a pink dress with matching boots.

"it's a really nice day. To bad I don't have anyone to spend it with." She frowned and skipped on. She looked up towards the sky and saw nothing but clear blue sky.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?" Amy was brought out of the daze and saw a purple bunny looking at her. Behind the bunny was a light blue hedgehog.

"Can you point us in the direction of Mystic Ruins?" The cute bunny asked.

"Oh sure. That way." Amy pointed over to the distant hills.

"Thanks." Darkness smiled.

"Are yo both tourists?" Amy asked nicely.

"Nope." Anna smiled.

"Well I'm Amy by the way. Amy Rose."

"Hello. I'm Anna and this is my sister Darkness."

Amy's jaw dropped at that. _Sisters? They look nothing a like._ That thought crossed Amy's mind.

"Amy?" Darkness smiled.

"Huh? Oh sorry. It's just that…..how are you both related?" Amy asked.

"Related? Ohh! No we just treat each other like sisters. It's like we adopted each other." Anna smiled.

"Oh like me and my friend Cream. That's sweet." Amy smiled.

Amy looked at them better and frowned.

"Are you guys uhhh…" She couldn't find a nice way to say it.

"Oh no Amy. We just had to get away from an orphanage. They were horrible." Darkness frowned.

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe the things they do." Anna frowned.

"Oh my gosh! Well how about you guys come home with me. I can get you guys new outfits and you can clean up at my apartment." Amy smiled.

"Thanks Amy." Anna smiled.

"No problem." Amy smiled and walked off with her two new friends.

(Tails' Workshop)

Inside a garage in Mystic Ruins, a young kitsune was fixing his plane. He had two tails and was known as Sonic the Hedgehog's little brother.

"Kit?"

"Yeah Tails?" Another fox was sitting on a sofa that was in the garage. He looked like Tails in many ways. Same fur color and bangs. All except the age. He was much older. He was twenty while Tails is just eight.

"Can you pass me the screwdriver that's in that box over there?" Tails said from under the plane.

"Sure." Kit stood and grabbed the screwdriver. He gave it to Tails and went back to the sofa.

"You okay?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Kit shrugged.

"Hey guys." A red hedgehog said coming into the garage.

"Hey Tex." Tails said from under the plane.

"Hey." Kit smiled.

Tex sat down on the sofa and took a soda from the small fridge.

It was silent till the phone rang.

"Could someone get that?" Tails shouted with a hint of annoyance. He was upset with the disturbances.

"I got it." Tex smiled. He picked up with white phone that was hanging from a wall.

"Hello?"

_Tails?_

"Tails is busy. Who's this?"

_It's Sonic. Tell my little bro that I need him back at Amy's place asap. She had a few new friends and from what I can see they look to be in trouble. Later._

The phone went dead and Tex shrugged.

"Who was it?" Tails asked.

"It was Sonic. You need to go to Amy's place pronto." Tex said sitting back down on the sofa.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Something about a few new friends." Tex shrugged.

"Oh great. Looks like I have to work on this plane later." Tails crawled from under the plane and stood. He shuck his fur so it can go back to it's normal state.

"Mind if I come? I'm getting bored just sitting here." Kit yawned.

"Alright." Tails smiled.

Tex yawned and stood.

"I think I'll head home and take a nap. Later." Tex walked out of the garage.

"Let's go Kit." Tails started up his helicopter like tails and hovered. Kit did the same with his two tails.

"Lead the way Tails." Kit smiled.

Tails flew up and Kit followed.


	2. Qualifications for the Perfect Family

"So who's this Tails guy?" Darkness smiled sitting on Amy's pink couch. They were now cleaned up and in new outfits. They both wore blue jeans. Anna had on a white shirt while Darkness had on a dark blue one. Everything in the hedgehog's apartment was pink. Pink walls, pink furniture, and even a pink phone.

"He's a mechanic and loves to work on his plane. My boyfriend Sonic called him so he could come and meet you guys." Amy smiled sitting down next to Darkness. Anna was sitting in the middle listening.

"He sounds really nice." Anna smiled.

"He is." Amy smiled.

(In the Air)

"Alright, now Amy's apartment should be right about…" Tails was looking around and Kit looked at him oddly.

"Um Tails?"

"Yeah Kit?"

"It's under us." Kit laughed. Tails looked down and sweat dropped.

"Oh." The young kitsune laughed and flew down with his friend.

(Apartment)

"Um Amy?"

"Yeah Darkness?"

"Call me D."

"Okay. So what's wrong?"

"There's two foxes outside your window." Darkness said looking at them. Both waved and Amy went to open the window.

"Thanks Ames." Tails smiled landing in the living room.

"Tails these are my friends Anna and Darkness." Amy introduced.

"Hello girls." Tails smiled.

"Hi." Anna smiled.

"Hello." Darkness smiled.

"Oh hey there Kit! Didn't see ya." Amy smiled. Anna and Darkness looked at the yellow fox that was next to Tails.

"Hello mister Kit." Anna smiled.

"Mister?" Kit said in shock.

"Something wrong?" Darkness asked.

"No it's just don't call me mister. I prefer Kit." The yellow fox smiled.

"Oh. Sorry. Well I'm Anna by the way and this is my sister Darkness." The purple bunny smiled.

"Sister!" Kit and Tails shouted in shock.

"Oh my goodness. Look we're close friends but we act like sisters." Darkness laughed.

"Oh." Tails smiled.

"Reminds me of Sonic and Tails." Kit smiled.

"Cream and Amy are the same way." Tails smiled.

"So Sonic called me saying he wanted me over here?" Tails asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I just wanted you guys to meet my friends." Amy smiled.

"But Tex said Tails was needed her pronto." Kit said crossing his arms.

"Pronto? But all I said was please tell Tails to come over. I just need some help. Well actually they need the help." Amy frowned.

"Help with what?" Kit asked.

"We want to see Mystic Ruins." Anna smiled.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Just to see how it looks. We hear a lot of good things." Darkness smiled.

"But there are a lot bad people in Mystic Ruins too." Kit frowned.

"We'd be careful. Don't worry about us." Anna smiled.

"Why not worry?" Kit asked.

"He asks a lot of questions." Anna whispered in Darkness' ear.

"Well I've got this." Darkness pulled out her machine gun and pendant.

"Whoa!" Amy and Tails jumped back.

"I have this!" Anna smiled pulling out a spiked hammer.

"Dear god I feel bad for whoever gets in contact with that." Kit said amazed by the size of Anna's hammer.

"Yup. So no need to worry about us. Plus Anna can fly so we're good." Darkness smiled.

"You fly too!" Kit smiled.

"Yup!" Anna laughed.

Tails and Amy watched as the three continued to talk as if they knew each other for years.

"What's your weapon Kit?" Darkness asked.

"I have a few different ones but mostly my fists do the talking. Take the guy down first and ask questions later." Kit smirked.

"Hehe. You remind me of Anna." Darkness laughed.

"Hey! You're just as bad D!" Anna laughed.

Kit laughed and the other two laughed with him. Tails and Amy were in shock.

"Have you guys met before or something?" Amy asked placing her hand on her hips.

"Um no I don't think so. We're not from here and we just introduced ourselves." Anna smiled.

"True." Amy shrugged.

"Well it was nice meeting you. I'll bring the plane over and we can pick you guys up." Tails said sitting on the windowsill again.

"Well if you'd lead the way I can fly over with D." Anna smiled.

"You sure?" Tails asked.

"No problem." Anna smiled.

"Well come on then." Kit smiled. He stood on the windowsill and jumped right out. He flew up and waited. Anna smiled and grabbed her sister's hand.

"Ready?" Anna asked.

"Ready!"

They both jumped and Anna flew while holding onto Darkness. Tails followed. Amy waved as they flew off.

(In The Air)

"Are we there yet?" Darkness asked.

"D, ask again and I swear I'll drop you." Anna frowned.

"Oh fine. Gees." Darkness laughed. Anna giggled and followed the two foxes.

Kit looked back to make sure they were following. He noticed they were getting slower.

"Tails hold it." Kit said.

"Why?" The yellow kitsune asked. He looked back and saw the two. Anna looked tired. She tightened her grip on Darkness and tried to follow. Kit frowned and flew over to them. He grabbed Anna by the waits and flew over to Tails. Anna and Darkness looked at Kit. They both smiled.

"You can stop flying Anna. I got ya." Kit smiled.

"Thanks." The purple bunny stopped using her ears and relaxed. She kept a hold on Darkness.

Tails smiled and flew on.

They reached Mystic Ruins. Anna and Darkness gasped at the landscape.

"Wow!" Anna smiled.

"This is so cool!" Darkness smiled. Kit looked at them and smiled.

"And you guys live here!" Anna smiled.

"Yup." Kit nodded.

"Lucky!" Darkness smiled.

"How so?" Tails asked.

"You live here! It looks like a fun place!" Anna smiled.

"It's pretty boring actually." Kit shrugged.

"What!? Oh me and Anna came just in time." Darkness smiled looking up at Kit.

"Huh?" Tails smiled.

"When it comes to having fun me and Anna are dominant. No one knows how to have more fun with anything then my sis." Darkness smiled.

"You also wouldn't imagine D's imagination. She can think up a whole new world!" Anna laughed hugging her sister instead of holding onto her. Darkness smiled and hugged her back. Kit laughed and kept following tails.

"Aren't you getting tried Kit?" Anna asked.

"Huh? Nah I ain't getting tired. I don't mind carrying you guys." He smiled.

"Thanks a mill." Darkness smiled.

"It's no problem." Kit shrugged. Darkness and Anna nodded and kept looking at the scenery.

They landed in front of Tails' home. Kit stretched and looked at the two new friends.

"Now what?" Tails asked.

"Well all we asked was for you to take us to Mystic Ruins so thanks for that. We'll be on our way." Anna smiled.

"You're leaving? But I just told you that this place isn't all that safe Anna."

"And we just showed you our weapons. Don't worry about us. We'll be just fine." Darkness smiled.

"But where are you going to stay?" Tails asked.

"Stay? We don't stay anywhere for to long anyway." Darkness smiled.

"What about your parents?" Kit asked.

Anna frowned and looked at Darkness. The purple rabbit walked up to a tree and sat under it.

"What happened?" Tails frowned.

"We don't have parents. Anna is a bit upset about that." Darkness frowned.

"You're orphans!" Tails said in shock.

"Tails!" Kit frowned.

"Hey guys I'm back! So how's it….who are you?" Tex asked going up to the light blue hedgehog.

"Not now Tex. So seriously though. You don't have anyone?" Kit frowned.

"All I have is Anna and all she has is me. But seeing as every other kid at that place got new homes she thinks there's something wrong with us. I told her were to special, unique, and fun loving for those adults to handle." Darkness smiled.

"Hehe. Oh really?" Kit smiled. Tex was just looking at them and rolled his eyes.

Anna sat there under the tree with a frown.

"Is she okay?" Kit asked.

Darkness frowned and raced up to her sister. Kit, Tails, and Tex watched them talk. Anna seem to smile and both of them hugged.

"Well it looks like they watch out for each other pretty good." Tex smiled.

"Yeah they do." Tails chuckled.

"I feel a bit bad for them though. No family what so ever." Kit frowned.

(Anna and Darkness)

"D what now? We're here so now what?" Anna asked.

"Let's explore." Darkness smiled.

"Then what?"

"Um….I have no idea Anna. As long as that orphanage is behind us, I don't care what we do." Darkness smiled.

"How about we look for a new family?" Anna asked.

"Well….I guess so. But how can you look for a family?" Darkness asked.

"I read what that place says is a good family! "Anna smiled.

"Wher'd you read qualifications?" Darkness asked.

"You did not sneak out to look at that stupid book did you?" Darkness laughed.

"Yeah so?" Anna laughed.

"So what makes a family?" Darkness asked.

"Well I read that a family is very special." Anna smiled.

"Yeah I hear that too. So basically a family is mom, dad, and few kids that call each other brother and sister?" Darkness asked.

"No not necessarily. A family isn't always moms and dads. It can be aunts, uncles, even an older sibling." Anna shrugged.

"Cool. So what exactly are we looking for?" Darkness said laying in the grass. Anna laid down to and looked at the sky.

"Hmm. Lots of love for sure." Anna smiled.

"Our family has to have a lot of fun and adventures." Darkness giggled.

"Everyone watched out for each other." Anna smiled.

"Yeah. We'd also be different. None of those fake TV families. We'd act differently." The hedgehog smiled.

"Also protection. Our new family would need to protect us and we'd do the same for them." Anna smiled.

"Yeah. So let's wrap it all up. A real family with lot of love, sense of safety, and having lots of fun." Darkness smiled.

"Yeah!" Anna shouted jumping up.

Darkness jumped up to and laughed.

"It's perfect. Now we know what to look for.!" Anna shouted. They both high fived and giggled.

"We better get a move on if we want to find them." Darkness smiled.

"Right! But it might not be a them. It could be a he or a she. One person can have all of the qualities." Anna smiled.

"Name one person." The hedgehog smirked.

"I don't know yet….."

"But we'll find them!" Darkness said finishing her sister's sentence.

"Yeah!" Anna shouted. They hugged and giggled.

(Tails, Kit, and Tex)

"I wonder what they're talking about." Tex smiled.

"What ever it is they look happy about it." Kit smiled.

"I better head back to work on the Tornado." Tails smiled walking back into the garage.

"What now Kit? What are we gonna do with them?" Tex asked.

"They said they wanted to head out on their own. But I don't like the idea." Kit frowned.

"Mystic Ruins isn't as safe as it was before." Tex frowned.

"I know Tex. You know what……I'm not letting them leave." Kit frowned.

"Huh?" Tex said in shock.

"Anything can happen to them. I'll keep an eye on them." Kit looked at his tails and started them up like a helicopter's propellers.

"But won't that be a pain in the butt? You babysitting a couple of teenagers?" Tex frowned.

"I'm not going to babysit them. I'm just going to make sure nothing bad happens to them." Kit said looking at Tex.

"Yeah that's called babysitting." Tex rolled his eyes.

"Call it what you want Tex." Kit shrugged and flew over to the two girls.

They were still laughing and hugging.

"Hey guys?" Kit said going up to them.

"Yeah Kit?" Anna smiled.

"Listen, I don't want you guys going out on your own." Kit frowned.

"But we….."

"I know Darkness. You both have weapons. But still. Even with weapons anything can happen." Kit frowned.

"You can call me D Kit. But we can look after ourselves." Darkness smiled.

"Yeah Kit. Sorry. We're not trying to be mean or anything but we can take care of ourselves." Anna smiled. Kit wasn't convinced.

"I'd feel a lot better if you'd stay with us." Kit smiled.

"Stay? You mean stay over here for the night?" Anna asked.

"No I mean actually stay here with me, Tex, and Tails." The yellow fox smiled.

"Really!?" Darkness and Anna shouted.

"Hehe. Yeah really. Mystic Ruins isn't as safe as it was before. But you'd be safe with me." Kit smiled.

Anna and Darkness smiled and looked at each other. They rushed over to Kit and hugged him. He smiled and hugged them back. Anna looked at her sister. They both giggled and hugged Kit tighter. He smiled and hugged them back.

* * *

A/N: Awh! I did promise my sis lots of hugs in the fic! And our bro loves our hugs. So there you go guys! Hugs from your sis D! Hoped you liked it. I made it longer just for you!

Logan the Cyndaquill is Tex the Hedgehog (hey! it's the cute Pokémon me and my friends love!)

Kitsune Disciple is Kit (Hi bro! hug!)

UniqueMelody is Anna (Hey sis! hugs!)


	3. The Wolf

(In the Air)

"Look at that!" Anna shouted. She was looking at the lake that wasn't that far from where Tails' home was. She squealed and flew down to find her sister.

(Ground)

Under a shady tree sat the light blue hedgehog. She was leaning against the tree's trunk looking at the sky. She saw a purple blur heading right for her. Her eyes widened.

"Anna slow umph!!" Anna collided into Darkness at full speed. Kit was walking around and heard the collision.

"What the…!" He got nervous and thought something happened to his new friends. He powered his two tails and zoomed off.

"Ohh. Sorry sis." Anna smiled rubbing her head. Darkness was on her back and Anna was on her smiling.

"It's okay. Oww. Juts a bump on the head. Hehehe." Darkness giggled and sat up. Anna sat on the grass near her.

"You okay!"

Anna and her sister looked back and saw Kit rushing up to them.

"Huh? Oh we're fine. Just Anna needs to work o landing." Darkness smirked.

"Hey!" Anna laughed pushing her sister. Kit sighed in relief. He thought they were seriously hurt.

"Did we scare you Kit?" Anna frowned.

"Yeah. Yeah you did. I heard a crash and thought something happened to you both." Kit frowned.

"We're sorry." Darkness frowned lowering her ears.

"Hey it's okay. You're not hurt are ya?" Kit smiled sitting next to the girls.

"Nope." Anna smiled.

"Just a bump on the head. Hehe. I'll live." Darkness smiled.

"Alright then. So why did you crash into your sister Anna?" Kit laughed.

"Huh? Oh yeah! D I found a lake! Let's go swimming!" Anna shouted.

Darkness looked at her sister and giggled.

"Sure! But I can't swim." Darkness shrugged.

"Neither can I. But…."

"Hold it right there." Kit said cutting her off.

"Yeah Kit?" Anna smiled.

"You both can't swim yet you want to jump into the lake?" Kit frowned.

"Yeah? Just the shallow part. Nothing to be concerned about." Darkness smiled standing up.

"Yeah. And we both got each other's back. So we're safe." Anna smiled.

"Hmm. I'm going with you. Just to make sure you guys don't get in trouble." Kit smiled.

"Cool! Let's go!" Anna jumped into the air and flew off.

Darkness laughed and rolled her eyes. She started to walk but Kit grabbed her from behind.

"Huh? Kit?"

"Hmm? Oh…sorry. Why walk when I can carry you there?" He smiled.

"Thanks." I laughed.

(In the Air)

"Nice view huh D?" Anna smiled. Her eyes shot fully open.

"Oh my god! I forgot…."

"Miss me?" Darkness giggled. Anna sighed in relief and laughed.

"Sorry sis." Anna smiled.

"It's okay. Kit helped me." Darkness smiled. The yellow kitsune smiled and followed Anna to the lake.

(Ground)

The group landed near the shoreline. The ground was a soft grassy area. Nice spot for naps and taking in the sun.

"So….how are you both going to swim with your outfits?" Kit asked.

"Huh? Oh oops." Darkness laughed. She reached into her pocket and took out a Chaos Emerald.

"Where did you get an emerald!?" Kit asked amazed that she had one.

"Found it in the orphanage. Now then……ready Anna?" Darkness smiled.

"Yup." The purple rabbit smiled. The red emerald glowed and the girl's were in swimwear.

"Sweet!" Anna smiled. She ran into the water and Darkness followed.

They splashed each other and sat in the shallow waters.

Kit flew up onto a tree and leaned on a branch. He put his hands behind his head and kept an eye on the two.

"Hey! Anna!" Darkness laughed as the little rabbit splashed her sister. The two continued to have a blast. Kit smiled and chuckled at how much fun they were having.

"Come on Kit!" Anna shouted. The fox looked at her and smiled. He shrugged and flew over to them. He sat on the grass.

"Come on in! The water is awesome!" Darkness said lying on her back floating a bit.

"Alright…." Kit laughed. He flew into the air and jumped into the water with a splash. Anna giggled and splashed him when he surfaced.

(Deep in the woods that surround the lake)

In the cover of the shadows stood a white wolf. He had white and razor sharp teeth. He wore fingerless gloves and black sneakers with a red flame on the sides of them. His eyes were blood red. He wore a black vest and a nasty smirk on his muzzle. He wore a grey chocker and a dog tag with his name imprinted on it.

"Hehe. So….that hedgehog has a Chaos Emerald huh? Hmhmh. Well…..another emerald wouldn't hurt." He smirked. He took three emeralds. A blue, white, and green one. He smiled evilly and looked at the three mobians playing in the water.

"Now….how to get it is the question." He growled. He looked at the much older fox and frowned.

"Can't get to her if that guy is there." The wolf frowned.

(In the Water)

Kit laughed and splashed darkness as Anna went on shore to sit in the sun for a bit. Darkness gave her the emerald so she could change back into her outfit. She sighed and laid down on the warm grass. She closed her eyes and placed the emerald in her pocket.

Kit stopped splashing and perked his ears up.

"Something wrong kit?" Darkness asked.

"Shhhh." Kit frowned. His ears twitched at sounds coming from the woods.

Darkness perked her ears up and looked around. She walked out of the water and went to Anna.

"You okay sleepy head?" Darkness laughed.

"Huh? Yeah. Here you go." Anna handed her the emerald and Darkness changed outfits. Kit stood next to them listening to his surroundings. He growled when he heard more movement coming from a dark area of the woods.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked still sitting down. Darkness sat with her and listened.

"Hmm…I don't hear….." Darkness was cut off by a scary howl.

"Huh! D!" Anna shouted. She hugged her sister and D hugged her back. Darkness was scared too. Kit frowned and stood in front of the two. He promised they were safe near him and was determined to keep that promise.

"Who's out there!" Kit growled. Anna and darkness looked around and held each other closer.

"Ohh…..I don't like this." Darkness frowned hugging Anna. The purple rabbit frowned and kept a tight hold on Darkness and her spiked hammer. Her sister held the machine gun but did not use it out of fear.

"Hehehe. So….you both have cute little weapons eh?" An evil and skin crawling voice said. Kit growled and looked around. He didn't see anyone. Then a white wolf caught his eye. Anna shrieked and held onto her sister.

"Who is that!" darkness screamed. Kit looked at them and put his arms out. In other words he was saying don't come near them.

"I want that emerald…..now hand it over girl!" The wolf yelled. Anna shrieked and hid the emerald in her pocket. Darkness held onto Anna and shuck.

"Leave them alone…." growled Kit. He showed his pointed teeth and glared at the wolf.

"Hand it over and I will _**try**_ not to hurt them." The wolf smiled. Kit growled and stood his ground.

"Kit! Kit!"

The group looked up and saw Tails with Sonic holding onto him.

"Dang!" The wolf growled. He sped off into the woods. Kit frowned when he realized the person got away.

Anna was shaking and crying. So was her sister. _Hand it over and I will __**try**__ not to hurt them._ Those words went through their minds repeatedly. The way he said try was the worse part of it.

Tails and Sonic landed. They rushed over to Kit and the scared sisters.

Kit looked at them and frowned.

"It's okay guys. He's gone." Kit smiled embracing them. The two hugged him and shuck all over. Something about that wolf wasn't right which was what scared them the most.

(Wolf)

"Almost! Almost! I had a chance at him! I should've juts got him even with Sonic and Tails there." The wolf was wondering the woods and walking up the rocky hills. Then an evil idea hatched into his sick, twisted brain.

"He seems to care about those two a lot. I wonder…hehehe." The wolf laughed and went deeper into the woods avoiding area where mobians went to hang out. He was on the run from the government.

"Seeing as the rabbit is youngest she's my best shot at getting them to give me the emerald." The wolf laughed and walked onward.

"Perfect! Little rabbit is going down!" He laughed evilly. He pulled out a Chaos Emerald and transformed. The creature sped off into the sunset.

(Group at Tails' Home)

Anna was sleeping on the sofa while Darkness, Kit, Tails and Tex were talking. Sonic left a while ago after the team came to Tails' home.

"So how did you get a Chaos Emerald D?"

"I found it." Darkness frowned. She wanted to make sure Anna was okay. She didn't like the idea of leaving her alone. Kit seemed to have saw the anxiousness of his friend.

"Look can we talk about this some other time. D wants to check on Anna." Kit frowned.

"Oh sure. We can leave the reason a murderer s after them for tomorrow. Sure. Smart one Kit." Tex rolled his eyes.

"Murderer!" Darkness screamed.

"Tex! Look it's going to be okay D. I promise." Kit smiled. Darkness nodded and went to check on Anna.

"You can't make promises you can't keep." Tails frowned.

"I never made a promise I couldn't keep. I **will** keep them safe." Kit went to the garage door and walked out.

"Man. Protective much?" Tex said looking at Tails. The yellow fox shrugged. Tails went to check up on the two guests.

* * *

A/N: Soooo….how'd I do? Too much? Fluffy huh? Awh. Kit was protecting them.


	4. Oh No! Kit and Anna!

I am ultra sorry guys. My new forum has taken a lot of my time. It's just super fun. You should come and join. A lot of funny things happen. RP is the one thing we do the most. lols. Here are the people you can meet if you haven't already.

Kitsune Disciple (Big brother)

SSG Tim the Hedgehog (funny guy and RPs a lot.) (lols)

UniqueMelody (little sister)

Logan the Cyndaquill

SparkzLight (on and off on forum but cool to chat with)

Ripper Roo is Awesome (funny!! And I mean FUNNY!)

Silver Shileds (funny guy to chat with)

So come and meet my friends here. I have a few of there links on my profile for you to learn about them. Come and go wild!!

Enough chatter. Story time!! (sits on rug and opens book) Here! You read it to me. I aint gonna read it to ya.

* * *

"Hey you!" Sonic said racing up to Kit. Kit was standing outside looking out towards the distant hills that surrounded the area.

"Um? Hey Sonic." Kit said looking at the blue ball of fur.

Sonic strolled up to him and stood next to the yellow fox.

"What are you doing out here?" Sonic asked.

"I was…."

"Where are the girls?" Sonic asked cutting Kit off.

"They're inside…."

"Cool. Later." Sonic sped into the house. Kit sweat dropped.

"What was…...oh well. Better go check on…"

"Arrgaahaha!!"

Kit's ears perked up by the hair-raising scream that was coming from inside the house.

"Oh no!" Kit busted through the door and ran into the living room.

"D! Anna! You….huh!" Kit was taken aback when he saw Sonic hold Anna and gun point. Darkness was being held around the neck with his free hand.

"Sonic!" Kit yelled. Tails and Tex raced into the room and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Sonic what are you doing!" Tails shouted.

"Give me the friggen Chaos Emerald and I'll try not to hurt them." Sonic said evilly.

Kit growled and looked at the two scared girls. Anna was shaking since the gun was right at her chest. Darkness was holding onto Sonic's arm to keep from choking.

"Let them go!" Kit yelled. Sonic smirked and held a tighter grip on Darkness's neck and pressed the gun harder against Anna.

It drove Kit over the edge. He charged at Sonci and tackled the blue ball of fur. Sonic was grabbed around the neck and dragged to the ground. The gun went off and everyone's attention went to Anna. She was up in the air to keep from being shot. Darkness got out of Sonic's grip and raced over to her sister. Anna hugged Darkness and the two watched as Kit started to attack Sonic.

"Kit stop!" Tails shouted.

"Don't even Tails! Sonic has gone crazy!" Tex yelled holding back the young kitsune.

"I don't care! Sonic's my big brother! Kit get off him!" Tails shouted jumping onto Kit.

The gun in Sonic's grasp was being watched by Tex and the girls. Incase it went off they would be ready.

"I'm going to kill you Sonic!" Kit growled rolling on the floor with the blue blur.

"Not if I kill you first!" Sonic punched Kit in the jaw and kicked the fox in the chest to send him flying into a bookshelf.

Kit staggered to get up and charged at the blue blur. The fight progressed on and Tails tried to help Sonic. Kit kept pushing him away.

Tex kept an eye on the gun that was still in Sonic's grasp. Darkness and Anna were in shock.

"D we have to help him!" Anna cried out.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Darkness pulled out her pendant and tossed it over her neck. The pendant would increase her power and energy. Anna took out her spiked hammer.

"Let's go!" Anna shouted.

"Stay out of it!" Kit yelled now on his back with Sonic punching at him.

"But Kit….." Darkness frowned.

"I said stay out of it! Both of you!" Kit growled kicking Sonic in the chest.

"We want to help!" Anna shouted sounding scared.

Sonic growled and punched Kit hard in the face. After that, Sonic used his spin dash on Kit and hit him square in the chest. The yellow fox hit the door and tossed outside. He was on his back and looking up towards the sky.

"**Kit**!" Anna, Darkness, Tex, and Tails shouted. Sonic leaped outside and jumped onto Kit's chest.

"Leave him alone!" Darkness yelled. She didn't want her friend hurt so she ignored what Kit said. Anna was held back by Tails and Tex.

"Let me go!" Anna shouted.

"No! You can get hurt!" Tex shouted.

"So can D!" Anna growled trying to pull away.

"No!" Tails shouted holding her.

Kit was trying to get Sonic off. But the blue ball of fur grabbed Kit around the neck and started to choke him.

"**Leave him alone**!" Darkness shouted pushing Sonic off the yellow fox. Kit coughed and held his throat. He was still on his back and had a sharp pain going trough his chest and left shoulder.

"You okay?" Darkness asked kneeling next to the yellow fox.

"I told you to not……."

"Save it Kit. I'm not going to stand around when my friends need me." Darkness smiled.

Kit smiled and his ears perked up. He looked over and saw Sonic holding up the gun and running towards the two.

"D! Kit!" Tex yelled.

"Arragaha!! No!" Anna shouted through tears.

Tails' jaw dropped and shuck all over.

_Bang Bang Bang_

"No!" Tails, Anna, and Tex yelled.

Darkness had her eyes closed so she wouldn't see the bullet.

(Seconds before Bullets were Released)

_I promised to keep them safe! No a-hole is gonna change that!_ Was the thought that went through Kit's mind. He stood and shield Darkness. He put his arms out and glared at Sonic as he fired the weapon.

(Now)

Darkness opened her eyes and saw Kit standing in front of her.

"No! Kit you okay!" Darkness shouted. The yellow fox was shaking and doing his best to stay standing. Sonic was standing with the gun directly at Kit. The two were looking into each other's eyes with hatred.

Tails had a tight grip on Anna. Tex's jaw was down and close to the ground.

Darkness saw a trickle of blood going down Kit's shoulder and his chest.

"Hemp." Sonic smirked and looked over at Anna. The purple rabbit gasped and clung onto Tails.

"Hehe. Come here you!" Sonic grabbed the purple rabbit and held her at gun point. He had the weapon up to her head and smirking.

"Bring me the Chaos Emeralds and she wont be harmed." Sonic smirked while holding Anna close to him. The purple rabbit was in tears.

"No! Wait!" Tails shouted.

But Sonic was gone in a flash of blue light.

"Help!" Anna cried as he raced on.

Kit was still on his feet trembling.

Darkness went around and faced him. He had two bullet wounds in his chest and one in his shoulder.

"Kit!" Tex and Tails shouted once they saw him. They fox winced and fell forward. The group gasped and flipped him over onto his back.

"Tails get help!" Tex shouted.

"I'm on it!" Tails raced back into the house to call for help. Darkness covered the bullet wounds while holding Kit's head up. He was unconscious and hardly breathing.

"Tex keep applying pressure to his shoulder." Darkness said through tears. The light red hedgehog nodded and pressed his palm over the wound on the shoulder. Darkness had her hand over the wounds that were on the kitsune's chest. Darkness' heart sank. Her sister was kidnapped and she couldn't do anything to help her.

"I'm sorry Anna." Darkness said crying against Kit's chest. She looked at the unconscious fox and felt even worse.

"An ambulance is on the way!" Tails shouted running up to the group.

"Here Tails." Darkness moved aside so Tails could help stop the bleeding. Darkness hugged Kit and cried. She didn't want to lose him or Anna. Things were going from bad to worse.

(Somewhere in the Dark Woods)

Anna was knocked unconscious as the blue ball of fur carried her to his hide away.

"With that fox out of the way I can get rid of that team and get away with the Chaos Emeralds." smirked the blue hedgehog.

Anna was still out of it as Sonic spoke to himself.

"Now to wait and see how desperate they want their friend back." Sonic smirked. He walked into a cave that was lit with the glow of a waiting fire. He placed Anna in a corner and tied her up. He walked out of the cave and to explore.

* * *

A/N: I hope this was good. Sorry so short but hey a few cliffhangers here. Did ya see em?

Recommended stories.

4 Brothers by SSG Tim the Hedgehog (if you like the movie TMNT then this fic is great for you. Sonic cross over.)

Life's Little Changes by Kitsune Disciple (Tails and Sonic brother fic)

Identifying Death by UniqueMeldoy(read it cause no words can describe it.)

My First Love by UniqueMelody(TailsxCream lovers are welcomed here!)

A New Family by Silver Shields(no words can describe this POV fic.)

Enjoy.


	5. Tim or Sonic?

Hey readers and possible reviewers. Another friend of mine would like to join. So that changed my story a bit but it's cool. I love writing about them. Someone is going to get into a lot more trouble then I anticipated but oh well. That's what makes the story interesting!! Oh and I'm not mad about the change. Just so you know. (smiles).

Enough chatter and let's move this thing on already! (sits down on floor and waits). Dude I said I wasn't going to read to ya (hands reader book) go wild.

* * *

(Station Square)

A red and white echidna was walking through the city. He was on his way to see an old friend.

"Hey Knuckles!" Sonic smiled speeding along past him.

The echidna rolled his eyes and kept walking as the blue ball of fur kept running on.

"What took you so long?"

"Huh?" Knuckles looked all around and smirked.

"Hey Tanner." The echidna smiled, "Where are you anyway."

"Try looking up here."

Knuckles looked up to see an orange and white echidna. He was standing on a lamppost looking out towards the city. He had on a camouflage wardrobe since he was an army echidna.

"What are you doing up there?" Knuckles asked.

"Huh? Oh just waiting." Tanner smiled.

"For?"

"My friend."

"Who's that?"

"Tim."

"Tim who?"

Tanner sweat dropped and rolled his eyes.

"Must you ask so many questions?" Tanner said looking down at Knuckles.

"Just wondering. You called me for a reason and I know it's not to come here and stare at you waiting for a friend." Knuckles frowned tapping his foot.

"Dude you really have to lighten up a bit." Tanner smirked.

"Yeah whatever. So what do you want?" Knuckles asked.

_And I'm related to this guy?_ Tanner frowned.

"Look I can't tell you here. We have to wait for Tim." Tanner said crossing his arms. He was just copying Knuckles so he could get annoyed.

"Hemp. What type of mobian is he?"

"Hedgehog."

"Then why are you looking at the sky for him?!" Knuckles yelled getting ticked.

Tanner smirked. He wanted to keep messing with Knuckles for fun.

"Tanner! Tell me or you're in big trouble cousin!"

"What are you my mother?!" Tanner spat back.

Knuckles was steaming. Tanner chuckled and knew what a short temper his cousin had. He looked around and saw a blue blur racing towards them.

"Hey I see him!" Tanner smiled.

"I still would like to know why you were looking at the sky." Knuckles frowned.

"When will you shut up, Knuckles." Tanner frowned.

Knuckles growled and was about to punch the lamppost when he saw the same blue blur.

"That's Sonic, Tanner."

"Sure it is." Tanner said rolling his eyes. Then a blue hedgehog came into view.

"Hey Tanner." The hedgehog smiled.

"Finally!" Tanner shouted jumping down.

Knuckles looked at the hedgehog. He was fully blue but with red highlights.

"So you must be Tanner's cousin?" The hedgehog smiled.

"Yeah." Knuckles nodded. Tanner smirked and pushed Knuckles aside.

"Look Tim, we need help. Eggman just vanished and now some of the Chaos Emeralds are missing." Tanner said looking at his friend. Tim was wearing the same gear as Tanner. They were both in the army.

"Wow. I leave for a few weeks and I come back to get back to work." Tim frowned.

"Hope your vacation was good by the way." Tanner smiled.

"It was. I was hoping to chill when I got back home but I guess that's out. Well what do you have so far?" Tim asked walking with Tanner and Knuckles. Knuckles was listening to their conversation.

(Hospital)

"Nice to know you're okay Kit." Tails smiled. They were all in a white room. Kit was in bed bandaged up. He was sitting up and didn't look one bit happy.

"Look I have to find my sister guys. I'm happy you're okay Kit." Darkness smiled hugging him. He hugged her back and frowned.

"I'm coming with you." Kit growled.

"No way! You got shot! I'm going to get her and then I'll come back here. I promise." Darkness smiled. Before anyone could say anything she was out of the room.

Kit frowned and jumped out of bed.

"What are you doing!?" Tex shouted.

"I'm helping her. Her and Anna!" Kit growled. He raced out of the room to follow the hedgehog.

"Do they want to die!?" Tex shouted. Tails shuck his head and followed Kit. Tex growled and raced after them.

(Station Square)

"Hold Anna. I'm coming!" Darkness shouted. She turned a corner with out looking and bumped into a few people.

"Oww." She said rubbing her head.

"Do you mind!?" Knuckles shouted from under her. She was sitting on Knuckles.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said hopping off. She saw two others. A hedgehog and another echidna.

"What's the hurry?" Tanner asked.

Darkness looked at them and sped off. She didn't have time to explain to strangers.

"What was that about?" Tim asked watching her run off.

"No idea but we ugh!" Tanner was pushed to the ground also.

Kit was on the ground next to him. He winced and held his side.

"Sorry!" Kit shouted. He ran in the direction of the female hedgehog.

"Okay……..?" Tim said looking around. He heard someone else coming and jumped out of the way before Tails and Tex could run him over.

"Sorry guys!" Tails shouted back.

"Tails!?" Tim said looking at the yellow kistune.

"Och. Come on! I bet they found another emerald!" Knuckles said. He sped off with Tanner following. Tim smirked and was gone in a flash of blue light.

"Show off." Tanner said chuckling.

(Out of the City)

Darkness was getting out of breath but she wanted to find Anna. She kept running till she ran into the last person she wanted to bump into.

"**Sonic**!?" She shouted in shock.

"Hehehe. Perfect!" Sonic pulled out the silver gun and held up to her chest.

"Now give me the emerald!" Sonic shouted.

Darkness gasped and backed away. She turned and ran. But Sonic grabbed her from behind.

"Tell me or…"

"Let her go!"

Sonic looked up and before he could react he was knocked into to the ground.

Darkness looked around only to see another blue hedgehog.

In his hands was the gun Sonic was holding onto earlier.

"This doesn't concern you!" Sonic shouted punching the other hedgehog in the jaw.

Darkness backed away and was about to run. But was jumped from behind by two echidnas.

"What…...oh my god!" Tanner shouted as he saw his friend being forced to the ground and being attacked.

"Knuckles keep an eye on her! I have to help Tim." Tanner growled.

"Alright girl. What are you running from?" Knuckles asked as the fight kept going on.

_Bang Bang Bang Bang. _

Everyone gasped and looked over towards the fighting males.

Tanner looked around and saw Tim and Sonic.

"Tim?" Tanner said looking over at his friend. He looked at the ground and saw a large pool of blood But who's was it?

(Kit, Tex, and Tails)

"Did you hear that!" Tails shouted.

"It had to be Sonic again!" Tex shouted.

"D!" Kit shouted. He started to fly up towards the sk. He zoomed off in a flash. Tails followed. He grabbed Tex and followed Kit.

A/N: Arragahaha!! OMG!! NO!! (sits and cries) Why!?


End file.
